


Rain falls on Boston

by Desmond_A



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Don't know if I'm using these tag right lol., Drabble, Freeform, M/M, Prissy elf and smelly human love, Romance, Weird Haiku thing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmond_A/pseuds/Desmond_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem like creature that grew of its own accord and demanded to be put online. A look on the history to present of Viggo and Orli's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain falls on Boston

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know these men. I do not claim to know the details of their private lives. I just have fun playing make believe and writing down my fantastical imaginings. I don't even get paid for it!

He held the man's face between his hands.  
Gently.  
Traced the soft lines beside his eyes.  
Laughter.  
Touched full lips swollen and red.  
Kisses.  
Gazed into eyes shining with love.  
Coffee.  
Brushed away the thin trails of tears.  
Happiness.  
Spoke in hushed tones, with trembling lips.  
Thanks.  
Confusion clouding those dark depths.  
Why?  
Smile meeting smile in brush of lips.  
Because.  
All those years ago.  
New Zealand.  
When a ranger fell in love with an elf.  
Youth.  
When an elf fell in love with a ranger.  
Wisdom.  
When friends became lovers.  
Perfection.  
When friends and lovers went separate ways.  
Heartache.  
When years later they found love again.  
Time.  
In each other's arms they found peace.  
Because.  
Figures entwined in a bed.  
Boston.  
Light and dark, dark and light.  
Balance.  
Lovers once parted together again.  
Work of art.


End file.
